The present invention relates to an adjustment drive, in particular for use as a window lifter drive in a motor vehicle, comprising an electric motor, an output shaft, a printed circuit board and a connection interface.
The prior art discloses window lifter drives with electronic printed circuit boards, with different functionalities, for example the trapping-prevention function, being realized in these drives. In order to connect the window lifter drives to customer-end, that is to say vehicle-end, interfaces, the housings of these drives have plug collars. Drive-end plug pins or spring contacts are formed in these plug collars. These plug pins are soldered into or pressed into the printed circuit board of the window lifter drive. The window lifter drive-end interface is therefore formed by projecting pins. In this case, the printed circuit boards are installed parallel or perpendicular to a screwing-on plane of the window lifter drive.